B A Y I
by Sarfase
Summary: Kojuuro nemu bayiiii! Apa yang akan dilakukannya sebagai bapak-bapak galak yang sama sekali nggak pernah nggendong bayi? My first ffn di fandom Sengoku Basara!
1. Chapter 1

Yeehaaaaaw!

Ini ffn pertama saya di fandom ini!

.

Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya, tapi punya pemiliknya :D

Silakan membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

Oushuu, Gatau tanggal berapa, yang pasti waktu itu lagi musim dingin..

Masamune Date si ganteng bermata satu—salah—si _One Eyed Dragon_ atau _Dokuganryu _lagi nongkrong bareng _babysitter_-nya, Katakura Kojuro. Kojuro: kejam amat sih ni Authoooor!

Author: Suka-suka, dong!

*back to story*

Karena udara di luar dingin, sampai minus celcius, mereka ngobrolnya di dalam ruangan. Sambil ngobrol, mereka juga minum teh.

"Ei, babu," panggil Masamune nggak sopan. "Bikinin teh lagi, dong! yang enak!"

"Iya, iya... ini juga mau dibikinin.." kata Kojuro, kesal tapi patuh. "Teh yang mana? pakai es? Atau yang anget? Yang lemon tea? Yang manis? Yang green tea? Yang..."

"Udah ah! Bikinin teh, cepet! Ni babu kebanyakan ngomong, deh!" bentak Masamune kasar.

"Ah.. nggih, Mas..." lalu Kojuro bikin teh buat Tuannya. "Yang pakai es? Yang anget? Yang..."

"GREEN TEA ANGET!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kojuro dan Masamune asyik minum-minum teh sambil ngomong-ngomong. Ngomongin apa, Author juga tak tahu. Paling juga ngomomgin tetangga sebelah yang baru cerai. Tapi mereka langsung berhenti ngobrol waktu pintu diketuk sama orang di luar.

'Tok, tok, tok..' suara ketokannya terdengar lemah dan pelan, seperti sedang memohon masuk.

'Tok... tok...'

"Hih, serem," kata Masamune. "Badai salju gini ada yang ngetuk pintu! Mana, ngetuk pintunya kayak orang sekarat, lagi!"

"Masamune-sama takut? kalau gitu saya aja yang buka," ujar Kojuro sok berani, padahal dalam hati takut setengah mati.

Halah, bapak-bapak gitu kok takut!

Kojuuro: Tuh, 'kan! saya terus yang diejekin!

Author: Sekarang saya yang menguasai cerita ini! jadi terserah, dong!

*back to story*

Waktu Kojuro berdiri, orang yang di luar udah nggak ngetuk-ngetuk lagi. Malah ada suara benda jatuh.

'BRUUUK!'

"Hiii! Kojurooo! Aku takuuuuut!" kata Masamune meluk-meluk kaki _babysitter_-nya.

"Hooi! Lepasiiin!"

Setelah Masamune merelakan kepergian Kojuro (-bahasa sinetron), Nggak ada suara kedengaran lagi. Ketika Kojuro membuka pintu...

Sebuah keranjang belanja tergeletak di situ. Isinya selimut tebal.

"Hah? Apaan nih?" tanya Kojuro pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uda tau itu keranjang malah nanya-nanya!" teriak Author dari masa depan (?)

"Udah deh, lu Author diem aja! dari tadi noooongol terus!" bentak Masamune.

"Hiii... iya deh saya dieeem..." ujar Author sambil melarikan diri pakai mesin waktu (?)

*Back to Kojuro*

Setelah berheran ria dengan keranjang yang ada di depan kakinya, Kojuro membungkuk, mengangkat keranjang itu, lalu berdiri lagi.

"Gila. Selimut kok berat banget," kata Kojuro, masih di ambang pintu.

Tiba-tiba...

'Sreeek! Sreek!' keranjang itu bergerak.

"Waduh, gerak, lagi. Apaan sih isinya? Kucing? Anjing?"

Tapi begitu dibuka, Kojuro kaget setengah mati. Saking kagetnya sampai kena serangan jantung. Maklum udah tua #plak! *Author diiris Kojuro*

Hehe. Bohong deng.

*Back to keranjang*

Isinya adalah... BAYI yang masih keciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!

'Duh.. gimana ini? bayi buangan, ya? Masa' harus kupungut, sih? waduh, waduh, waduuuuh...!' pikir Kojuro bingung.

"Hei, _babysitter_, keranjang apa itu?" tanya Masamune.

"Haaah? Ah, ini... nggak ada apa-apa, kosong. Ehe," kata Kojuro panik plus cemas plus khawatir plus... apa lagi ya? Yah, gitu deh.

"Ngomongmu berantakan gitu, nggak kayak biasanya. Ada apa?" Masamune jadi ikut cemas.

"Ng... nggak ada apa-apa... cuman... yah..." Kojuro berbalik menghadap Masamune sambil nyembunyiin keranjangnya di balik punggung. "Ng... sekarang aku harus membantu tetangga nyangkul sawah, jadi... sampai jumpa!"

'SYUUUUUT!' Kojuro berlari super cepat meninggalkan ruangan yang tadi ditempatinya bareng atasannya.

"Nyangkul sawah?" Masamune bingung. "Dingin-dingin begini?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

mind to review? sekalian nyumbang ide =))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update!

Langsung aja, ya..

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Kojuro yang gak semewah rumah Masamune...

"Waduuh. Kurang ajar betul orang yang ninggalin anak ini!" kata Kojuro sambil nggendong anak yang tadi ditemukannya. "Awas kalau sampai kutemukan Ibunya. Akan kucincang, kuiris, kubantai, kubelah jadi tujuh potongan, ku-"

"Huwaaaaa!" tiba-tiba bayi yang digendongnya nangis.

"Eh? Eh? Lho? Kenapaa?" Kojuro langsung panik. "Kamu... dengar apa yang tadi aku omongin? Duuh... itu cuman bercanda, kok. Bercan-"

"HUWAAAAA! HUWAAAAA!" nangisnya tambah keras.

"Haduuuuh... gimana ini? kamu ngompol? Bokongmu nggak basah, kok! kedinginan? Kamu 'kan sudah kuberi tiga lapis selimut!"

Makin lama nangisnya makin keras. Kojuro bingung setengah mati nyari-nyari alasan kenapa tuh bayi nangis.

"Aha! Mungkin dia haus!" tebak Kojuro.

Akhirnya Kojuro pergi ke dapur, bikin teh anget.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ia memasak air. Dia ngecek suhunya, biar nggak terlalu dingin tapi juga nggak terlalu anget. Habis, bayi 'kan masih sensitif sama panas-dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kojuro kembali ke tempat bayi ditaruhnya.

"Kamu butuh minum?" tanya Kojuro, lemah lembut nggak kayak biasanya. "Ini, ada teh. Maaf ya, nggak bisa ngasih susu bayi. Habis, susu mahal, siiih..."

Sebenarnya bukan mahal atau nggaknya. Kojuro 'kan udah tua, masa' masih nyimpen-nyimpen susu bayi di lemarinya? Susu buat orang-orang tua masih ada, sih. tapi masa' bayi mau dikasih begituan?

Dengan dibantu sendok, Kojuro menyuapi bayi yang digendongnya, pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Setelah sendok ketiga dilahap, si bayi tersenyum dan air matanya berhenti mengalir. Kojuro berhenti menyuapinya, lalu menatap wajah si bayi.

"Benar kata orang." Ujar Kojuro. "Bayi itu imut."

Tanpa merasa jijik, Kojuro mengelap pipi s bayi yang berlepotan teh. Kadang Kojuro juga mencubit pelan pipi si bayi karena gemas. Saking gemasnya, Kojuro sampai senyum-senyum sendiri. Bapak-bapak yang kakunya minta ampun ini akhirnya senyum juga, ya...

Setelah selesai mengelap bersih si bayi, Kojuro meletakkannya lagi di keranjang sebagai tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya si bayi yang matanya merem-melek ngantuk.

"Ooooh... kamu mau tidur?" tanya Kojuro, bagai seorang Ayah menanyakan anak bayinya. "Ya sudah, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu di sini,"

Sambil membelai dahi bayi, Kojuro melihat betapa lucunya bayi yang dipungutnya. Ia juga berpikir, betapa ruginya orangtua bayi ini membuang anaknya. Sampai si bayi terlelap, Kojuro masih membela-belai sambil menyanyikan lagu 'nina bobo' tanpa henti.

Coba deh bayangin Kojuro nyanyi lagu 'nina bobo'. Pasti lucu banget, ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Masamune...

"Kojuro kok nggak balik-balik, ya?" tanya Masamune pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan-jangn ada masalah. Aku ke rumahnya, deh!"

Masamune ngambil baju tebalnya, terus dipakai, habis itu dia keluar dari rumahnya. Salju masih turun, tapi udah nggak separah tadi pas Kojuro sama Masamune minum teh bareng. Jarak antara rumah Masamune sama rumah Kojuro agak jauh, sekitar 15 menit kalau jalan kaki. Maunya sih Masamune pesen taksi, tapi jaman dulu 'kan belum ada mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Kojuro...

Kojuro lagi nyuci gelas yang tadi dipakai minum si bayi. Sebelumnya, Kojuro minum dulu sisa tehnya. Sayang kalau dibuang.

Habis nyuci, Kojuro balik lagi ke tempat si bayi tidur. Ia duduk di samping keranjang sambil memperhatikan (lagi) si bayi. Ia (lagi-lagi) tersenyum dan membelai dahinya. Lalu tiba-tiba, Kojuro melihat sepucuk kertas yang ada di samping bayi.

Kojuro ngambil kertas itu.

Waktu dibuka, ada tulisannya.

.

.

_Barang siapa yang menemukan anak ini, tolong diurusi._

_Namanya Matsuda. Kami sengaja tidak mencantumkan nama keluarganya agar siapa yang menemukan bayi ini dapat menaruh nama keluarganya pada anak ini._

_Dia lahir pada tanggal 31 Desember._

_Terima kasih dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya telah merepotkan anda._

.

.

"Ku... rang... a... jaaaaaar..." bisik Kojuro sambil meremas surat yang tadi dibacanya. Ia berbisik karena takut ntar bayinya bangun. "Seenaknya sendiri ninggal-ninggal anak! Repot tau ngurusinnya..!"

Awalnya Kojuro bisik-bisik. Tapi akhirnya dia teriak-teriak juga.

"Huwaaaa! Huwaaaaa!" si bayi yang namanya Matsuda itu nangis gara-gara kebangun. Dengan panik Kojuro nggendong si kecil Matsuda.

"Cup... cup... jangan nangis, OK? Ayo... tidur lagi... "

.

.

.

.

.

Masih ingat dengan si Dokuganryu yang menempuh perjalanan menuju rumah _babysitter_-nya?

Sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Kojuro.

Maunya sih, langsung ngetuk pintu. tapi sebelum Masamune mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara dari dalam...

"Sudah, sudah, jangan nangis. Ayo tidur.."

Masamune nguping suaranya Kojuro. Dia nempelin kupingnya ke pintu.

"Ayo tidur... kutemani sampai pagi, deh..."

'Glekh,' Masamune nelen ludahnya sendiri. 'Ni _babysitter _ngapain, sih?' pikir Masamune. 'Mana, suaranya dibikin manis plus manja gitu lagi. Jangan-jangan...'

"Belum mau tidur? Sini, sini, kupeluk biar kamu terlelap...!"

'GLEEEEP!' wajah Masamune merah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Masamune langsung membuka pintu tanpa ngetuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah respon Masamune ketika melihat Kojuro menggendong bayi?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

mind to review?


End file.
